User talk:Pein of akatsuki
Welcome! Hi Pein of akatsuki -- we are excited to have Black cat Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Black cat Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi hi Im User:HazeShot and you and i are the first people on this wiki. So lets make it Awesome dude P.S. yes i put the picture to your right Reply Thanks. I haven't actually watched the show, but plan on starting tomorrow. After reading the Funimation site and all about Creed, I think I'll love it. Actually, i found this site by chance. You see, strolling along JustDubs, I saw Black Cat and remembered the name from the Funimation site. I typed the site address and found this wiki. It had a lot of work to do, so I plan on helping to recreate it with you. I am an admin on Kyo Kara Maoh wiki if you want to see my good work. If I really like this show and begin editing this wiki more than twice a day, I will probably ask to be admin, you are forewarned.--Kylecharmed 00:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I guess I do. I mean, thats up to you, but it would be helpful.--Kylecharmed 00:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Go to user rights management in the special pages section and type in my username (Kylecharmed) then click the button and it should ask you what rights you want to give me. Truth be told, I am a new admin, but I think thats how you do it.--Kylecharmed 01:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::By the way, i set up some rules for our wiki, visit the Policy Page for details, and feel free to discuss them with me. I dont want anyone mad, but I figure these rules are perfect for a respectable wiki. Sephiria The guard looked like a rapier, so I though it was one. However, it looks more like a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cutlass Cutlass Naval Sword, a common weapon used by pirates. :Also, dont forget to sign your posts. I had no idea who you were.--Kylecharmed 22:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Wiki I am just that good arent I? I dont read manga, though, but I love anime. It depends on the show. What did you have in mind? :By the way, sign your posts!--Kylecharmed 22:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::No I havent. Tell me what its about and I can begin watching it like I did Black Cat. Can you believe it? I just started watching this show four days ago and we already have 31 articles.--Kylecharmed 23:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds good, and only two more episodes that Black Cat. Tell you what, Ill start it and then I'll make you admin--Kylecharmed 23:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Its done. And Yeah, I know.--Kylecharmed 23:42, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Im going out of town until monday. Can you wait until then?--Kylecharmed 23:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Tao and Weapons I suppose thats a good idea. I'll put up the rules on the Manual of Style page. um.. how would u like to help with the Black Cat fanon wiki? http://blackcatfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Cat_Fanon_Wiki--[[User:Darknesslover5000|Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki]] 04:01, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Character Box How many rows and coloums you insert to create a character box? Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. I've add this to both your and Kylecharmed talk pages. :--Sxerks 23:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC)